A conventional cable used for securing two elements to one another typically includes one or more stainless steel wires extending along the length of the cable. Such an arrangement of one or more stainless steel wires provides the cable with a certain amount of resistance to cutting by a cutting tool of a potential thief, while still enabling the cable to be flexible and electrically conductive. Nevertheless, such an arrangement of one or more stainless steel wires is often able to be cut when a certain amount of cutting force is applied. Accordingly, alternative arrangements for making a cable cut-resistant are needed.